Kimiya Malica Carmofregoso
Lebenslauf Kindheit und Jugend auf Atzerri Zeitraum: 05vP bis 10nP Als Kind wohlhabender Eltern ist Kimiya in Talos auf Atzerri aufgewachsen. Der Planet und auch die Stadt Talos sind für die großen Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten weithin bekannt. Kerson Lesdor Carmofregoso und seine Frau Miraya Cirina hatten sich hier eine bemerkenswerte Existenz durch Handel mit Unterhaltungselektronik aufgebaut. Mit ihrer Tochter Kimiya lebten sie in einem der wenigen besseren Wohngebiete dieser Stadt, wo sie sogar ein dreistöckiges Stadthaus mit zwei Bediensteten ihr eigen nennen. Ihren Status als Einzelkind hat Kimiya stets gut auszunutzen gewusst. Die gesamte dritte Etage des Hauses war reich mit den zahlreichen kostspieligen Besitztümern der jungen Frau bestückt und wurde ausschließlich durch sie bewohnt. Ihre Eltern waren viel unterwegs und erfüllten ihr alle Wünsche - teils aufgrund von schlechtem Gewissen, teils aufgrund direkter Beeinflussung durch ihre Tochter. So besuchte sie mit anderen Kindern reicher Eltern eine Art Privatschule und verwandte ihre Energie vor allem auf das dortige Cliquenleben, in dem sie sich eine unangefochtene Position an der Spitze erkämpft hatte. Darüber hinaus investierte sie viel Zeit in die Pflege ihres Äußeren und hatte mit 15 Jahren schon zwei Schönheitsoperationen hinter sich - eine Brustvergrößerung und eine Nasenkorrektur. Verstärkt wurde ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen schon immer durch eine von Kimiya damals noch unbemerkte anfängliche Machtbegabung. Versuchte jemand sich ihrem Willen zu widersetzen, so reagierte sie meist mit deutlicher Verärgerung, fokussierte sich auf den Querulanten und übte dabei kurzfristig einen deutlichen Einfluss auf dessen Denken und Verhalten aus. Für sich selbst schrieb sie dies lediglich ihrer eigenen Überzeugungskraft oder gar der natürlichen Ordnung der Dinge zu, in der sie sich bis heute natürlich über den meisten anderen sieht. Die am stärksten Leidtragenden unter Kimiyas strengem Regiment waren die beiden Bediensteten ihrer Eltern, welche ihre unberechenbaren Launen täglich ertragen mussten. Das verwöhnte Mädchen hatte es regelrecht zu einem Sport entwickelt, die beiden in Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern mit großer Ausdauer durch immer neue Wünsche und Aufträge zu schikanieren. Genau dieses Verhalten wurde ihr schließlich zum Verhängnis. Naiv und gutgläubig unterrichtete der Hausmeister Borto Rosci einen Informanten der Inquisition von seinen Beobachtungen in Bezug auf Kimiyas Affinität zu übernatürlichen Kräften. Verzweifelt hoffte er darauf, dass sie auf diese Weise endlich erzogen werde und ihr darüber hinaus keinerlei Leid geschehe. Rekrutierung und Ausbildung zur Kalakarai Zeitraum: 10 nP bis 14 nP Das Leid geschah nichtsdestotrotz bei ihrer Rekrutierung, wenn auch weniger der zu dem Zeitpunkt 15jährigen Kimiya. In Gestalt des Inquisitors Amesis Xadd manifestierte es sich auf dem Planeten Atzerri. Nach kurzer Musterung war das junge Mädchen für gut genug befunden und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das Anwesen der Familie samt dort befindlicher Dienerschaft wurde Opfer einer großen Explosion von für die Behörden ungeklärter Ursache. An Bord der Enigma brachte Xadd die Dunkelseiterin in spe aus ihrer Heimat fort und auf direktem Weg nach . Dort wechselte sie zum vereinbarten Obulus den 'Besitzer' und wurde somit zu einer mehr oder minder freiwilligen Angehörigen des Kalakarai-Duumvirats. Kimiya wurde der frisch gekürten Chaai Silen als Schülerin zugeordnet. Das angeordnete Lehrverhältnis ging jedoch kaum über eine erste Vorstellung und anfängliche Lektionen hinaus. Die Meisterin wurde schon bald für andere Aufgaben abgeordnet, so dass die Schülerin früh allein auf den regulären Unterricht des Kalakarai-Ordens angewiesen war. Dennoch stürzte sie sich ehrgeizig und das Potenzial großer persönlicher Macht vor Augen in ihre Ausbildung, nahm intensiv an den Lektionen zum Lichtschwertkampf teil und bildete sich auf eigene Faust mit Hilfe des verfügbaren theoretischen Materials weiter fort. right|thumb|213px|Kimiyas Tätowierung, die Korribunische Rune der MachtParallel zum Leben im Orden hielt Kimiya den Kontakt zu ihrem Peiniger und Entführer Amesis Xadd mit großer Hartnäckigkeit weiter aufrecht. Geradezu penetrant stellte sie dem Inquisitor nach und erhoffte sich von seiner Gegenwart mehr Aufregung und Kurzweil, als sie dies bei ihren Mitschülern und den Chaai der Kalakarai zu finden glaubte. Insbesondere durch die mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit von Seiten ihrer Meisterin entwickelte Kimiya eine gewisse Distanz zum Orden und orientierte sich hingegen deutlich stärker an der Xadds Lebensphilosophie, sowie ihrem eigenen Ehrgeiz und Egoismus. Große Faszination entwickelte die Dunkelseiterin auch für die Lehren der alten Sith, was sie dazu verleitete sich eine alte Sith-Rune, die Korribunische Rune der Macht, im Lendenbereich tätowieren zu lassen. Der Inquisitor war es auch, welcher ihr vorzeitig auf energisch ausgesprochenen Wunsch ein Lichtschwert beschaffte, welches er kurzerhand dem desertierten Inquisitor Chuchon abnahm. Zum selben Zeitpunkt vereinbarte man auf das wiederholte Verlangen der Blondine hin eine Abmachung, dass sie insgeheim Unterricht vom ihm erhalte im Austausch für Dienste der jungen Schülerin. Vor dem Orden der Kalakarai gilt es seither diesen Sachverhalt zu verbergen. Etwas lockerer, aber doch ähnlich diskret, gehen die beiden Dunkelseiter mit ihrer bereits seit 12 nP anhaltenden, intensiven Affäre miteinander um. Ihren ersten Dienst erwies die junge Kalakarai dem Inquisitor Amesis Xadd auf Elshandruu Pica, indem sie ihm dabei half das gezielt herbeigeführte Wiedersehen zwischen seinem Sohn und dessen Mutter zu gestalten. Gegenüber der ahnungslosen Sydney Ca'Rett gab Kimiya vor am Kauf von Waffen interessiert zu sein und hielt die Piratin dadurch so lange hin, bis Amesis sich und seinen Sohn Leroy Jenth in Position gebracht hatte. Am folgenden Morgen kam es beinahe zu einer Eskalation, als die gelangweilte Dunkelseiterin Streit mit Lee anfing und sein Leben bedrohte, wodurch sie die gesamte Familie gegen sich aufbrachte. Nichtdestotrotz endete die Mission auf für Kimiya glimpflich und sie erhielt im Weiteren nach und nach die dafür ausgehandelten Unterrichtsstunden bei ihrem selbstgewählten Meister. Gemeinsam mit ihrer offiziellen Lehrmeisterin Chaai Silen und ihrem insgeheimen Mentor Amesis Xadd verschlug es Kimiya im Jahre 13 nP nach Ziost, wo Inquisitor Vir Vashnu sich im Rahmen einer größeren Ausgrabungsaktion auf der Suche nach einem mächtigen Sith-Artefakt in einem unterirdischen Tempel befand. - Geschürt durch das Vorwissen der jungen Schülerin um eine zumindest vormalige Schwärmerei Amesis' für ihre Meisterin, beobachtete sie den Umgang der beiden Reisegefährten miteinander äußerst argwöhnisch. Schnell glaubte sie Indizien für eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz in Daniana zu entdecken, als diese bei einer direkten Konfrontation durch Kimiya ein mögliches Interesse am Inquisitor nicht leugnete. Bestärkt in diesem Verdacht durch entsprechende Bemerkungen Amesis' sinnt die junge Dunkelseiterin seither auf einen Weg, die Konkurrentin effektiv und endgültig mit allen dafür erforderlichen Mitteln aus dem Weg zu räumen. - Ursprünglich galt es auf ihrer Mission nach Ziost nur, mit der Hilfe Xadds zwischen dem anderen Inquisitor und den Kalakarai hinsichtlich der Bergung des Relikts zu vermitteln. Über Nacht überschlugen sich jedoch die Ereignisse. Ausgelöst durch die Kräfte des Sith-Artefakts durchlebten die drei Dunkelseiter jeweils intensive Traumphasen. Kimiya träumte sehr lebendig davon das Artefakt selbst zu bergen und dadurch geradezu unendliche Macht zu erhalten. In ihrer Vision benutzte sie diese Macht, um die mittlerweile verhasste Chaai Silen ihrer Existenz zu berauben, nachdem diese ihr in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Amesis erschienen war. Darüber hinaus übermittelte der Traum der jungen Frau jedoch auch eine Warnung, welche sie aber erst später erkennen sollte. Erwacht galt ihr oberstes Streben dem Ziel, das Artefakt als erste zu erreichen und sich dessen zu bemächtigen. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass auf der Ausgrabungsstätte pures Chaos ausgebrochen war, während Vir Vashnu sich im Alleingang des Artefakts zu bemächtigen suchte. In höchster Eile setzte die Dunkelseiterin ihm nach und veranlasste durch ihr verdächtiges Handeln Daniana und Amesis ihr schnellstmöglich zu folgen. Erst im Inneren des nicht ungefährlichen Tempels besann man sich wieder auf marginales Teamwork und konnte so dank der fortgeschrittenen Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten des Inquisitors einen Tuk'ata unversehrt passieren. So begab es sich, dass sie gerade noch miterleben konnten, wie Vashnu den von der Macht erfüllten Gegenstand an sich nahm und sie damit angriff. Chancenlos wurden die drei Dunkelseiter aus der Kammer getrieben, in welcher sich das Artefakt befunden hatte. Als Vir Vashnu jedoch Anstalten machte diesen Raum mitsamt dem Relikt zu verlassen, begann die gesamte Höhle in sich zusammen zu stürzen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog Kimiya die richtigen Schlüsse aus den zuvor erlebten Traumbildern und ergrifft als erste Hals über Kopf die Flucht. Von einer noch zurückgerufenen Warnung wurden die beiden anderen veranlasst es ihr gleich zu tun. Kimiya und Amesis verloren während der halsbrecherischen Flucht ihre Lichtschwerter, entkamen dadurch aber dem herabstürzenden Gestein und dem vollständigen Kollapps des unterirdischen Tempels. (tbc: Tatooine + Maskerade + Chaai-Prüfung) right|thumb|213px|Kimiyas Lichtschwert, welches eine [[starwars:Krayt_dragon_pearl|Kraytdrachenperle enthält]] Legacy (tbc) Charakter Selbstbewusst und energisch verfolgt die Egozentrikerin ihre persönlichen Ziele und nimmt dabei auf andere nur selten Rücksicht. Ihre Stimmung kann rasch wechseln und nicht zuletzt durch diese Launenhaftigkeit hat sie nie wirkliche Freunde gefunden. Ihre Vorstellung von der eigenen Zukunft beinhaltet Macht, großen Reichtum, Anerkennung, Ruhm und Beliebtheit - dies alles in Verbindung mit möglichst geringem bis gar keinem Aufwand für sie selbst. Ihre Neigung zu übersteigertem Stolz und Ansätzen von Größenwahn führt gelegentlich zu Leichtsinn und Unvorsichtigkeit. Kimiya hat keinen besonderen Hang zur Brutalität. Allenfalls ihre Rachsucht bietet das Potenzial für drakonische, grausame Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um ihrem verletzten Stolz Genugtuung zu verschaffen. In dieser Hinsicht kann sie auch irrational und sehr nachtragend sein. Darüber hinaus ist sie jedoch relativ pragmatisch veranlagt und wählt die vermeintlich einfachsten, zielführendsten Mittel um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Hinsichtlich ihres optischen Äußeren ist die junge Frau sehr eigen und legt viel Wert auf eine in ihren Augen angemessene Kleidung. Stets sauber, gepflegt und wohlriechend tritt sie als ein Geschöpf des Luxus auf - ein bewusst erzeugter Eindruck, in dessen Kreation sie jeden verfügbaren Credit investiert. Ihre Garderobe ist nahezu ausschließlich in der Nicht-Farbe Weiß gehalten und beinhaltet ein breites Spektrum von praktischen, zweckmäßigen Outfits bis hin zu sehr gewagten, provokanten Kleiderfetzen. Die Farbwahl beruht dabei sowohl auf Kimiyas Wunsch sich von der breiten Masse abzuheben, insbesondere einen starken Kontrast zu dem in den Kreisen der Kalakarai vorherrschenden Schwarz zu bilden, als auch auf der Intention durch das Weiß eine vermeintlich positive Gesinnung vorzugaukeln. Fähigkeiten (tbd) Familie und Bekannte Daniana Vasquez Mit ihrer im Orden zugewiesenen Lehrmeisterin Daniana Vasquez, auch bekannt als Chaai Silen, begann Kimiya zunächst auf neutraler, distanzierter Ebene. Man brachte sich gegenseitig wenig Sympathie entgegen, nahm den Lehr- bzw. Lernauftrag jedoch willig an und bereitete sich auf ein konstruktive Zusammenarbeit vor. Diese wurde jedoch letztenendes dadurch verhindert, dass die Meisterin wegen anderer Verpflichtungen über so gut wie keine Zeit verfügte, sich ihrer Schülerin zu widmen. Dies führte zunehmend zu einer Entfremdung Kimiyas von der Chaai, wie auch den Lehren der Kalakarai, während sie sich zunehmend der Philosophie des mit ihr befreundeten Inquisitors Xadd annäherte. Dessen Person war es auch, die nach der Rückkehr Danianas unbeabsichtigt für den endgültigen Bruch der Schülerin mit ihrer Treue und Loyalität gegenüber der Chaai sorgte, indem er anhand seiner Vergangenheit mit Vasquez grenzenlose Eifersucht bei Kimiya erzeugte und schürte. Diese manifestierte sich bei der Schülerin schließlich in handfesten, konkreten Mordplänen gegenüber Daniana, welche sie bis heute verfolgt. Allein die gute Miene, die sie zur Verfolgung dieses bösen Spiels macht, hat bislang eine Eskalation verhindert. Amesis Xadd Ihre engste und intensivste Beziehung pflegt die junge Dunkelseiterin zu dem Inquisitor Amesis Xadd, dessen Bekanntschaft sie bei ihrer Rekrutierung gemacht hat. Anfänglich suchte sie seine Nähe vornehmlich zum Zeitvertreib, auf der Suche nach Abenteuer und Aufregung. Obwohl sie über Jahre hinweg schon mehrfach mit dem Kiffar aneinander geraten ist und bereits wüsteste Drohungen aussprach, kehrt sie mit großer Hartnäckigkeit immer wieder zu ihm zurück und bringt ihm als wohl einzigem in der gesamten Galaxis eine Art von Respekt und Achtung entgegen. So kam es auch, dass sie sich ausgerechnet ihn als Lehrmeister ausgewählt hat und diese Absicht so lange verfolgte, bis er ihr in Gegenleistung für gelegentliche Dienste Unterrichtsstunden versprach. Eine nach geraumer Zeit entstandene Affäre zwischen den beiden Machtanwendern hat auf Kimiyas Seite zu mittlerweile massiven Besitzansprüchen auf die Person des Inquisitors geführt und kann für von ihr als ernsthaft empfundene Konkurrenz zur echten Gefahr an Leib und Leben werden. Leroy Jenth Im Rahmen einer kleineren Mission lernte Kimiya auch Leroy Jenth, den Sohn ihres Liebhabers, kennen und brachte selbigem vornehmlich Gleichgültigkeit und Verachtung entgegen. Diverse Umstände führten allerdings dazu, dass ein Streit zwischen den beiden ausbrach, welcher zu sehr deutlichen Drohgebärden des Inquisitors führten. Zu einer verbotenen Frucht geworden entwickelte die junge Schülerin plötzlich doch verhaltenes Interesse an Lee. Ein Verfolgen desselbigen ist bist dato allerdings noch nicht erfolgt, da die möglichen Konsequenzen klar formuliert wurden und das damit verbundene Risiko Kimiya in Relation zu dem vermeintlichem Gewinn zu hoch erscheint. Sydney Ca'Rett Argwohn und Missfallen sind die dominierenden Gefühle, die Kimiya auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhend mit der flüchtig kennengelernten Piratenkönigin Sydney Ca'Rett verbinden, nachdem sie in einem kurzen, aber heftigen Streit aneinandergeraten waren. Taleera Nightsinger Beginnend mit einfachem Konkurrenzgehabe und oberflächlichen Animositäten hat sich Kimiyas Verhältnis zu ihrer Mitschülerin Taleera Nightsinger zu einer stark emotionalen Feindschaft entwickelt. Bei einem Trainingskampf gerieten die beiden aneinander, die unerfahrenere Kimiya verlor und wurde von der triumphierenden Siegerin Taleera hämisch gedemütigt. Diese Schmach erfüllte die junge Blondine mit tiefem Hass und bis heute trägt sie ihre Rachegelüste in sich, stets auf der Suche nach einer Gelegenheit zur Revanche - vorzugsweise in Form einer möglichst demütigenden Tötung ihrer Kontrahentin. Xellos Phibrizio Aus gelegentlichem Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Kalakarai Xellos Phibrizio hat Kimiya den Kalakarai noch nicht wirklich einzuschätzen gelernt. Die leidenschaftliche Ablehnung, die ihm jedoch durch ihren ständigen Begleiter Amesis Xadd zuteil wird, hat Neugier bei der jungen Schülerin geweckt. Immer wieder lässt sie sich so in Gespräche verwickeln, die allerdings nicht durchweg im Guten enden. Beim Ball von Aargau hat sie ihm so bereits durch ihre aufbrausende Art eine Szene bereitet. In der jeweiligen Lebensphilosophie scheint man sich nicht sehr nahe zu sein. Darüber hinaus schwankt sie dazwischen sich dem vernichtenden Urteil ihres heimlichen Lehrmeisters über Phibrizio anzuschließen und dem Vergnügen sich diesem aus Trotz und diebischer Freude an der Provokation zu widersetzen. Hinter den Kulissen Charakter-Theme: Puff Daddy - Come with me Carmofregoso Carmofregoso Carmofregoso Carmofregoso Kategorie:Mensch